Romantically Crazy
by jixue
Summary: [AU] Sora and Roxas enter a new school together, but on the first day of orientation, Sora already gets in trouble! After a one night stand, Sora tries to stay away from the all popular Riku, but destiny can't seem to tear them apart. What's gonna happen to Sora? SoraRiku AxelRoxas. Other pairings involved. Warning: Lemon in future chapters.
1. Beginnings

**Romantically Crazy  
><strong>Chapter 1: Beginnings

* * *

><p>"Sora! Roxas! You both oughta get ready because your opening ceremony starts in an hour!" Ventus' voice called out from downstairs.<p>

Vanitas sighed, "You're an idiot, when was the last time our kids ever wake up to our calling without us physically getting them off bed?" he asked, uncrossing his legs underneath the kitchen table and sat up to walk up towards their room. With a crack of his knuckles, Ventus scratched his head and sighed in defeat once more, watching his other half head up to wake the brothers.

Forgot to mention one thing; Ventus and Vanitas are the wonderful parents of Sora and Roxas. Who knows what kind of miracle it was to create such wonderful babies like the two of them? We might never know, or we'll just never know.

Sora groaned from his bed. "Five more minutes, Ven," he mumbled in his sleep as he shifted from his previous position to get more comfortable and slip back to slumber.

"Dad… don't want my vacation to end yet…" Roxas grumbled as he reached for his blanket and buried his whole body underneath.

Just a few minutes later the door slammed open. Sora and Roxas jumped up in surprise, obviously wide away from the bang out the door. Vanitas crossed his arms and gave a sinister laugh.

"Rise and shine, boys! Don't make me grab your ears and drag you downstairs. Your dad prepared breakfast!"

Roxas was already out of bed, taking his shirt off but Sora growled and went back down. "You don't tell me what to do!" He whined to his dad and closed his eyes with a grunt.

Vanitas was now next to his bed, the black-haired man leaned down towards the younger boy. "You don't tell me what _not_ to do _dear_…" he whispered to his ear with full of breath. The cold sensation tickled Sora's ear, but with sudden realization, he furrowed his brows and paused. _He wouldn't… NO, HE WOULD BLOW MY EARS—_

Sora's eyes opened abruptly.

"GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Sora, you scream so loud. Even my ears are blasted off." Roxas complained jokingly while the two of them walk down the sidewalk.<p>

"It's not my fault," Sora pouted, crossing his hands behind his neck. "He was going to blow my ears, you know how much I hate that!"

"You and dad have the same weakness," he grinned. "I don't get why he tries blowing your ears, you could do the same and his reaction would be the same as yours."

"That's my point! But he wouldn't hesitate, you know how he is!"

They stopped in front of the school gates.

"Welcome to Radiant High!" A girl with red hair beamed at them with a smile. "I'm guessing you guys are new students?"

_Obviously, we're not wearing your school's uniform yet…_

"Kairi!" A blonde girl called out to the red head as she ran towards her with a box on her arms. "Here are the uniforms you asked for!"

"Thanks Namine! Can you distribute this to the two boys—sorry, I forgot to ask for your names," she said apologetically, waving her pen and her white clipboard.

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Roxas."

"I'm Axel and this guy next to me is Riku, got it memorized?" Great, another guy. Sora and Roxas groaned mentally and gave each other a look where they furrowed their eyebrows and shook their head together.

Kairi didn't seem to be bothered. "Sora, Riku, Axel, and Riku. Definitely got it memorized. " She handed them their name tags. "After the ceremony, I'll take you to the student activities office where you can get your IDs. Stay on the side until I have everyone's name on the list." Then she began walking away.

"...She said Riku twice..." Axel snorted in disbelief. "So much for getting it memorized."

"Here's your uniforms; I hope you like it," Namine said warmly, distributing the uniforms to the boys. After they took their uniforms, she left and continued handing more to the other new students.

"So you two are newbies?" Axel asked as he walked towards Roxas.

"Uh, yeah. We moved here just a few months ago." Roxas replied. "I'm Roxas, just in case you weren't sure. This is my brother Sora… Sora?" he looked around for his bothersome brother.

When he turned, he spotted Sora walking towards Riku who was posted against the trunk of the tree with his hands crossed and his long silver hair shining against the sun. Roxas made a face and turned to continue his conversation with Axel; "that short guy over there walking to Riku is my brother Sora."

"Your brother's pretty cute—"

"Hey! Don't hit on him."

Axel laughed and patted the boy in the back. "He's not my type. If anything, he's Riku's."

Roxas raised his brow. "How do you know Riku? Are you guys best friends?"

"We're not best friends," Axel said. "But my family owes him a lot and I've been with him since I was small. I'm kind of attached to him. He might look a little bit like an asshole, but he's pretty neat. Just get to know him."

"What are you then, a butler?"

Axel smiled, "kind of, but that's a secret only between you and me. I feel like I can trust you already Rox! We should be best friends!"

Roxas looked at him and snorted. "I hate to admit, I don't like that nickname at all."

"Aw, come on Rox. I like it."

"Fine," Roxas smiled slightly, letting it go. "But only you can call me that."

Axel's green eyes glittered in happiness. "My, I feel like we're best friends already!"

* * *

><p>Sora studied the silent boy for a moment. After the group of girls squealing off about him, the boy was curious what was so great about this guy. Riku's eyes were closed, so Sora figured it wouldn't hurt to give the boy a closer look.<p>

"You done staring at me?" Riku finally opened his mouth. "Didn't know I could attract boys as well."

The young boy moved back in surprise. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to give off that impression! I-I… there was a group of girls that were looking at you so I was wondering if there was something on your face… or something…"

Riku scoffed and opened his eyes. "You're an interesting fellow. What kind of lie is that?"

"It's not a lie!" Sora said honestly. "And here I thought we could be friends!"

"Well you're an idiot to think such a thing. But I could reconsider it if you become my lover, so these girls could back away from me."

Sora's blue eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "You're gay!?"

"Never said I was straight. I could say the same for you."

"HEY! I never said I was gay! Why don't you ask that red friend of yours?"

"Hn, he's not my type." Riku opened his clear green eyes. "You are."

Sora's eyes widened some more as his heart skipped a beat. What's this feeling? Riku looks extremely gorgeous especially with his eyes. His vest clearly exposed his masculine chest and his biceps… Sora's eyes fluttered until the silver-head boy tilted his head and smirked.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me, Sora."

"AS IF!" Sora scoffed and stuck his tongue out.

"Okay everyone!" Kairi called out, she clapped her hands to get the newcomers' attention. A whole group of students have appeared and Sora didn't realize that there were so many already. His whole world closed in when he talked to Riku and he didn't exactly know why. "Ceremony starts in half hour at the auditorium so please get changed to your uniforms. The principal will meet you at the front and the class president will meet you guys there as well."

Axel called Riku from afar. Riku looked up and began walking away but he paused to turn to Sora who had a dumbfounded look on his face, probably trying to process the instructions that Kairi gave to them. He looked over Axel and watched Roxas coming closer so he lifted Sora's chin and smirked. "Think over what I said. Anyone would love to be in your position," he said then walked off.

Sora blushed heavily. "Sora!" Roxas yelled, running to his brother with their uniforms in hand. "Let's go change!"

Sora clenched his fists and yelled, brushing off his brother. "IDIOT RIKU!"

From a distance, the silver-haired boy chuckled and waved his hand for him, walking away with Axel who glanced at Sora in confusion, waved at Roxas then back to his master. Roxas was also stunned at the sudden action. "What was that all about?"

Sora was still blushing furiously, he breathed deeply, hoping to get rid of the hotness he could feel all over his face.

"Riku is just dumb. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After the brothers changed into their new uniforms, Sora scratched his head in annoyance then stared at his brother who was staring into space. "Roxas?"<p>

The blonde flinched, "What's up?"

Sora played with his fingers, walking out of the bathroom. "Do you think it's gross if we fall for a guy?"

"_We_?" Roxas said in surprise. Oh my god, Sora knows doesn't he? He knows that he thinks Axel is cute.

"I—" Sora played with his fingers some more, "I think Riku is cute."

_Oh_. Thank God, Roxas' face lit up in relief. "I don't think it's gross, I mean our parents are both guys. It shouldn't be a problem, honestly."

While they walked towards the auditorium they meet up with the principal who seemed extremely too old to continue to even be in that position. The class president was a mouse that went by Mickey but he claimed that he was voted to become the school president so when they're assigned to their classroom, they'll have to vote for another.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys before the ceremony starts!" Mickey said cheerfully. He turned and spotted Sora. "…Sora? Is that you?"

Roxas' mouth hung opened and tapped his brother's shoulders frantically. "Sora, Sora, Sora, oh my god it's Mickey, IT'S MICKEY!"

Sora sprang in happiness when he heard Mickey's name and ran towards the class president. "MICKEY!? OH BOY HOW IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"AW!" Mickey chuckled. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Kairi blinked, "How do you know Mickey, Sora?"

He looked up at the welcomer, "Mickey's used to go to my dad's school, but he moved. We haven't seen him in almost what," he looks at Roxas.

Roxas looked at him, "I think four years."

"Yeah, four years," Sora nodded. "Hey, Mickey, Principal Eraqus passed away…"

Mickey was saddened at the news and looked down. "I wanted to stay in that school but he said I'm better off with Principal Yen Sid…"

Sora smiled slightly and patted the young president. "It's okay Mickey, it's for the better. I'm sure Principal Eraqus is happy for you."

The principal cleared his throat. "Now that we cleared up our social encounters, let's go inside before we get anymore personal."

Everyone nodded and headed inside the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"They're so organized," Sora complimented with an impressed look on his face, holding his class schedule as well as Roxas. Roxas nodded in agreement. "What's your schedule?"<p>

"Uh…" Roxas looked at his schedule then handed his over to his brother. "What's yours?"

"Oh, we have the same schedule!" Sora was now excited. At least he's not alone.

"I wonder who the teachers are. They said they're all women," Roxas nudged his brother. Sora shivered with disgust. "I'm not one for old women, plus bro, Mickey said they're all married!"

Roxas sobbed playfully. "Shit, I thought I had a chance."

Sora laughed and grabbed his bro, "let's go to our first class."

* * *

><p><strong>AP English<strong>

There were only 15 students in AP English from the list of student names they took a quick look by the door; Sora and Roxas were the first two to come in. The teacher sat on her desk, writing something with a pure genuine smile on her face with a stack of books on the side and assigned books that were obviously for them to read on the other.

"Welcome," the teacher greeted them, placing her pen down. "We have assigned seats for two weeks, just for the sake of me remembering your names. But after that you're free to sit wherever you feel like it."

Sora didn't mind, he wasn't picky and he was friendly enough like his brother Roxas. The two of them would get along with anyone because of their friendly personality. Because the two boys have the same last names, they sat next to each other. They exchanged sheepy grins and looked over the worksheet that was placed on their desks then began filling it out.

"The two of you came pretty early," their teacher was impressed. She glanced at the clock then back to her student. "My name is Belle," she smiled and looked at her student attendance sheet. "You must be Sora, and you're Roxas."

The two boys nodded respectively.

"Students should be coming in any minute now."

Kairi came in third, followed by a group of seven students. Five minutes later a group of four girls entered, giggling about Riku. Sora looked up because he could hear them, they were so loud. Roxas raised his brow to see what all the mumblings were coming from.

"Ladies please, I don't want to scold you on the first day," Belle warned them, closing the book that she was reading.

Kairi sat next to Sora, "seems like our last names are next to each other," she smiled.

"You're a new student?" Sora blinked.

The red-head shook her head and chuckled. "I'm a grade below you. I just have AP classes." She handed her schedule.

"Whoahhhh…" he was definitely impressed. "You're pretty awesome Kairi."

The door opens quietly. Belle looks up, "You must be Riku, please sit behind Sora."

The group of girls started squealing when they heard Riku's name but Sora's heart on the other hand skipped a beat at Riku's name. He gulped, not understanding why he feels that way but Roxas noticed the strange reaction that his brother was making. With a small nudge, Sora blinked back to reality and smiled, finishing the worksheet that they were given.

"So I'm guessing I have you in AP classes," Riku muttered behind Sora who jumped up.

"I only have two AP classes," Sora admitted. "I'm not that bright, not like Kairi at least."

"Riku, I heard a lot of good news about you from your teachers. I expect a lot from you," Belle smiled. "Take a seat, and we'll begin."

* * *

><p>"Before you guys leave, I just wanted to let you guys know that you guys are assigned to your homerooms during individual periods. Please look at the bottom of your schedule who your homeroom teacher will be, their rooms will be right next to their names as well. I hope you enjoy the rest of your classes." Belle waved to her students. "We'll start our required reading assignment after the second week."<p>

Kairi waved goodbye to the brothers then Riku. "I'll see you later?" Kairi called out to the silver-haired boy. Riku gave a nod and walked away silently with his hands on his pockets.

"Do they know each other or something?" Sora asked his brother.

Roxas shrugged. "Probably."

"ROX!" Axel greeted from behind. "What's your second period?"

"I have laboratory science with my brother," Roxas replied. "Sora, this is Axel. Axel, Sora."

"Yo, you're Riku's type. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned, pointing on his head.

It was Sora's turn to shrug. "I've been told by the source."

"Seriously?" Axel laughed. "You're definitely hard to get. That's a challenge for Riku. Anyway, I have laboratory science too. Heard we have some professor named Jumba Jookiba."

"Great." Roxas started to walk to class with Axel, leaving Sora left behind with his thoughts about the other classes and Mickey.

He just wanted the day to be over.

* * *

><p>The bell that ended period 2 rang, and a crowd of students came out of their classrooms. The two brothers and Axel exited their classroom, clearly with excitement swelling up on their faces.<p>

"Holy shit, wasn't his experiment cute?" Roxas commented after class with Axel. Axel nodded and Sora agreed as well. "He keeps calling him Experiment 626, but he has a name. I find that rude."

"What can I say Sora? Nobody else lets him call him Stitch but you," Axel admitted. "I think it's unsafe that he brought his experiment here, I mean, holding a gun? That's fucking blasted! Experiment 626 pointed his gun to Jumba until you told him to calm down. Gotta give it to you."

"Sora loves pets," Roxas hummed. "He has one at home."

"What, seriously?" Axel blinked then turned, "What kind of pet is it?"

"It's a Meowjesty," Sora said.

"A DREAM EATER?" Axe screamed. "Dude, you're definitely one of a kind. Those pets are fucking expensive! I wouldn't be surprised if Riku gets one—I mean he does."

"He does?" Sora and Roxas asked in unison.

"Yeah, man. He has a Necho Cat and an Aura Lion. It's intense."

"Wow, he must have lots of money."

"He does, he is rich after all. Family company and everything." Axel shrugged. "Anyway, homeroom is next. Who do you have?"

"I have Leon." Sora said.

"Me too," Roxas beamed.

"Aw, I have Yuffie. See you folks later!" And with that, Axel makes a salute and disappears into the crowd.

Sora took a step forward then dropped to his knees in pain. He crouched and grabbed his stomach. Roxas kneeled next to his brother. "What's wrong?"

"My…stomach…"

"Your stomach? Hurts? Get on my back and I'll carry you," Roxas suggested, supporting his brother by holding on to his shoulders and rubbing his back for comfort.

"What's going on?" Riku's voice came from behind.

"His stomach hurts," Roxas answered with concern. "We have homeroom too…"

"Do you guys have the same homeroom teacher?" Roxas nodded. "Who is it?"

"Leon," Sora croaked. "It's okay, I'll go to the Health Room myself…"

"No! I'll take you there!" Roxas insisted.

"I'll take him," Riku said, picking him Sora up in his arms. "You go ahead to your homeroom. The three of us seem to have the same one. Just let our teacher know where we are."

Roxas obliged. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll keep notes for my brother too, if anything comes up. Thanks Riku."

* * *

><p>"I told you I can get there myself!" Sora flailed his arms. Riku growled under his breath. "Okay, fine."<p>

He drops Sora to the ground. Sora cries in pain. "RIKU YOU JERK!"

He reached over the boy rubbing his stomach and his back. "You said you can get there yourself. Then go." He stood up then began walking away.

_What a fucking jerk_, Sora thought as he rubbed his head to feel for any bruises. A few seconds later he decided to stand up when he located the Health Room wasn't far away from him. He gasped at the flinching pain on the left corner of his stomach, then went down on his knees again. _Shit_. "R-Riku…"

Riku didn't turn, but he stopped on his steps. "What?"

"Please…?"

The silver-haired boy turned and met a pair of tearing blue eyes. Riku's heart dropped. "P-Please take me to the Health Room…"

Riku rushed towards Sora's side, picked him up and sped up towards the Health Room.

"He said his stomach is in pain, can you please help him?" Riku asked quietly.

Aerith, the nurse in charge at the Health Room came out of her office. "Let me cal your teacher to inform him. What are your names?"

"I'm Riku, he's Sora" Riku still had Sora in his arms, afraid on putting him down and making the pain worse again.

Aerith studied the expression on Riku's face, which was full of concern. She chuckled to herself and led the boys to a room. "Sora will be fine Riku, don't be too worried."

Riku blushed, "I-I'm not…"

Sora was too oblivious and tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't worry," the nurse giggled. "I don't think he realized it yet. I'll be back with pain reliever since that's all we can give." With that, she left the room, leaving the two boys in silence.

Riku gently placed Sora on the bed and sat next to him. Sora's eyes were clenched shut, his hand gripping his stomach fairly hard probably to give the pain a numb feeling. He reached and held the other's hand.

"I'll ask Roxas to come and take my place. I should have done that at the beginning," he muttered quietly. Sora probably didn't hear him. He stood up and started walking away.

But a hand held him back. Riku turned to see Sora reaching out for him, his eyes wide open. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me… please stay."

"Okay…" he hesitantly sat back down next to him. "Are you okay with me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I dropped you earlier…"

Sora shook his head. "That was my fault, I insisted I could walk on my own anyway."

Silence grew between them again.

"Riku?"

"Mhm?"

"I think you'd look good with short hair," Sora admitted. Trying to ignore the pain that's pinching his stomach. "Why won't you cut it?"

"I don't trust anyone with it." Riku admitted. "When my grandma passed away, I wouldn't let anyone else touch it."

"Can I touch it?"

Riku clenched his fists and sighed in defeat. "You can… I guess."

Sora sat up and played with Riku's hair. "it's soft…"

Riku chuckled and nodded, reaching over Sora's head and ruffling his brown hair. "Yours are too, soft and spikey."

"Mmm…" Sora studied Riku for a moment. "Hey… Can I cut your hair?"

Riku's eyes widened. "Why would you ask a stupid question like that? I just told you, I don't trust anyone with it—"

Without realizing it, Sora reached over the drawer to grab the scissor that was next to the gauze. "You can trust me. I'll make you look good."

"I look fine the way I am, Sora."

"Just trust me—"

"Sora." Riku's voice was low and deadly.

Sora faced Riku seriously. His face was just a few inches away from his and Sora could feel his heart beating fast. He hoped Riku wouldn't hear it. They were so close, if only their lips could touch…

"Just trust me," Sora said breathlessly, trying to contain his beating heart.

Riku didn't even realize it on his own, but Sora's hands were so swift that by the time he looked at the ground, strands were already there. He was afraid, but he looked at Sora who was brightly smiling through the sunlight despite the pain throbbing against his stomach. He could feel the lightweight on his shoulders, now that his long hair is gone.

An image of his grandmother displayed on his mind then his eyes narrowed.

Riku gave Sora his famous death glare.

"Are you ready for some punishment, Sora?"

Sora didn't realize the future trouble that Riku had in store for him, including his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry the ending was incredibly rushed. I felt like it was already too long. Please leave some reviews? And still have to update my other stories, so… see you soon!


	2. Forgiveness

**AN:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora and Riku would have been canon. Enjoy this chapter! And please leave reviews.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: If you don't like lemon, don't read this chapter. Bahaha. Happy New Years!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Forgiveness

* * *

><p>Sora didn't even realize that he had done. He was proud of it—the haircut he gave Riku. The short hair looked quite stunning on him and deep inside, Sora thought Riku liked it as well, but he was wrong. Riku said something in a deep voice, and when he looked down, everything happened too quickly.<p>

At first, Sora's vision was bright, but in a matter of seconds, he hears a ripping sound of someone's shirt then glanced down at Riku with pure confusion. The boy wrapped something around his head, and then darkness.

"Riku…?" Sora was afraid now.

No one answered. Riku's presence disappeared and Sora's stomach gave a twisting feeling. His stomach wasn't in pain anymore, he was more focused on the thought that maybe he would be killed by Riku. But the nurse should be coming in soon right? There shouldn't be anything to worry about…right?

There was a clicking sound from the door. It wasn't very far, so Sora could hear it. He looked up as if he could see, and footsteps approached him. He felt Riku come closer to him. He heard something being placed on the table. He twitched.

"Riku?" Sora quietly asked.

"This might hurt a bit," it was Riku. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Riku, are you mad at me?" Sora could hear the tone of his voice. It was low and serious. Maybe he was mad about cutting his hair.

_It's your fault_, a voice inside Sora's head spoke. _You always do things without thinking of others'_ That's not true! Sora thought, I just thought he trusted me and that I could cut his hair! _This _trust_ of yours isn't built that easily. Now you'll have to pay_.

Pay?

"Are you mad at me…?" Sora asked again, reaching for Riku's face.

When he reached Riku's face, he felt Riku resting his hands against his. It calmed him down a little, and he caressed Riku's face, traced his lips, and then traced his eyebrows. They were furrowed.

"You are mad at me." Riku's silence clarified it. "I'm so sorry Riku, I didn't mean to. I know I should have asked for permission—I mean I did but I should have listened to your answer first. If there's anything I could do, please please please let me know. I'm so sorry."

"You talk too much," Riku muttered quietly. His anger slowly began to slip away. "There is one thing you can do."

"Hm?"

"Keep going."

Sora was confused. "What do you mean? And why am I in a blindfold?"

"Take your clothes off Sora."

Riku was patiently waiting. There wasn't any rush, Riku knew that Sora seemed like the person who was wiling to do anything, well not _anything_ for anybody, but the sparkle on Sora's eyes this morning when they met each other's gaze wasn't just a simple look. He watched Sora tremble shirtless, he wasn't exactly sure if the boy was cold or afraid now, but Sora slowly moved his hands down to his pants, not fighting back or making excuses.

Sora didn't know what exactly was going on. The first thing on his mind was that Riku would probably make him walk around school naked, and he was ready to take it like a man. He reached for his pants, unzipped, and unbuttoned his shirt, giving a slightly pause to wonder if Riku would hold him back.

Riku didn't.

So he slipped his shirt and pants off, suddenly trembling at the coldness. "R-Riku… can you close the window…"

Riku was fazing out, staring at Sora's body. He snapped out when Sora tried to stand and look for the window with his blindfold. "Sorry."

Sora gave Riku a smile. "It's okay. So—what? Am I taking my underwear off too?"

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm going to do to you?"

He tilted his head at Riku's question. "Why should I? You're going to make me walk around the school naked right? It was a pretty easy guess for punishment."

Riku sighed. This boy was really clueless. "That's not what I was going to do to you as punishment." He looked at the lotion he placed on the drawer. "I was going to do something else. Something worse."

"Hm? And what kind of _worse_ would that be?"

"This—" Riku grabbed Sora's manhood slightly.

Sora's whole body twitched at Riku's touch then jumped back against the wall. "R-Riku!"

"I told you it's worse."

Sora's jaw dropped. "A-Are you planning on raping me!?"

"I wouldn't call it _rape_…"

The naked boy panicked and grabbed a pillow in attempt to cover his chest. As if he had boobs, very funny Sora. Riku watched Sora's movements with no expression.

"Riku… you wouldn't… you're not like that aren't you? Was your hair really that important?"

Riku bit his lip. "Yeah it was."

Sora felt his heart drop. So it really was his fault, and Riku really was mad. He groaned mentally at the growing hard on in between his legs. Hoping that Riku wouldn't notice, he moved the pillow down, embarrassed.

But Riku's eyes were glued to his actions. The anger has cleared up; his hair wasn't even worth getting mad about. Even though his grandmother cared about his long hair, it wasn't simply time to move on. Riku didn't know that Sora was ready to take him.

"How do two guys have sex?" Sora asked curiously, now moving closer to Riku.

Much to his surprise, Riku's eyes widened. "Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Isn't that what we're going to be doing?"

This boy's hopeless. Riku sighed. "I was going to do it against your will, but I'm not a bad person. I act like an asshole, but I'm really not."

"Eh…" Sora closed his eyes through the blindfold. "It's not really against my will if I let you."

Riku was startled. "Aren't you scared?"

"Why would I be?" Sora tightened his grip on the pillow. "I cut your hair… I'm more guilty than scared right now…"

"Are you a virgin?" Sora nodded. "Then aren't you waiting for a special someone to lose it to?"

Sora shrugged. "Like anyone would like me?"

_I would_. Riku scratched his head. "I'm sure someone would. Save it for that special someone."

"It's really pointless to save myself for someone. I'm not a girl, plus I'm already naked. Almost."

Riku threw Sora's pants back to him, but Sora folded it and put it on a side. Riku had a disapproving look on his face. "Seriously? Are you insisting that I fuck you?"

Sora cringed at the vulgar word. "I'm not insisting… I'm just saying this was my way of saying sorry."

"It's going to hurt."

"So?"

"You're probably going to bleed."

Sora cringed once more, but disregarded it. "So?"

"I'm kind of regretting what I was planning to do to you just now."

Sora grinned. "Well it's too late to back out now, oh popular one. Can I take this blind off by the way? There's no point to claim this as _rape_ if the other participant is willing."

"Yeah… I guess you can."

And Sora did. When he took the blindfold off, Riku stood up and started to walk away. He glanced at the drawer and spotted a lotion. "Am I supposed to put this in my butt?"

Such a blunt boy. Riku stopped his steps. "You don't have to put anything. I'm going back to class."

"Riku…" Sora sighed. "Just… just fu-… just touch me already. You locked the doors, you got a lotion bottle, and you seem to want it just as I do."

"Just as you do?" Riku scoffed. "Look, I don't think you understand."

Sora inhaled, he felt like he was being toyed. "What's there to understand? You just told me what you were gonna do."

There was too much talking and less doing. Riku tried to keep his patience but he snapped. He turned fairly quickly, rushing towards Sora that the boy couldn't process the fact that their lips were certainly pressing against each others'. Sora's blue eyes were wide in surprise and Riku's were shut tight. There's no turning back.

Honestly, Riku was a good kisser. Sora couldn't think straight because of it. His eyes started to flutter shut, his whole world begun to spin and his eyelids getting heavy. Sora couldn't explain why, but he kissed back. Riku's tongue licked his lips for an opening, and their tongues clashed.

"Mmm…!" Sora let out a muffled moan. His whole body slumped; Riku wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, deepening the kiss. Sora continued to play with Riku's tongue until he unconsciously slips his arms around Riku's neck.

Sora started to tug on Riku's sleeve, trying to tell him to take it off. Riku understood, releasing their kiss to take his uniform off. The brown head blushed heavily when he looked at Riku's chest. _He's so handsome…_

Riku raised a brow. "Like what you see?"

Sora jumped in surprise. "W-What? I—no… I mean I do but…"

Riku kissed him once more and Sora didn't seem surprised. The boy kissed back, their tongues tangling, the heat pressing against each other's bare chests. The two boys were so lost in their own world. Sora grabbed Riku's pants and Riku removed them with his help. Sora was dizzy, quite unsure of what to do next until Riku took dominance, trailing his kisses down to his neck.

"Riku…" Sora gasped at the burning sensation on his neck. Riku gently sucked and his head arched back when Riku's teeth dug against his skin. _Why does it feel so good…_?

Riku found Sora's nipples. He closed his eyes shut, letting his tongue trace the other's left buds. A light chuckle escaped his lips when he felt Sora tremble at the sensation. After tracing his nipple, he gave a soft suck then harder, making Sora shudder in pleasure. Sora covered his mouth to prevent himself from moaning louder.

"R-Riku…" Sora gasped, "Please stop sucking just one place…"

"Is that what you're supposed to say when you're getting hard?" Riku asked with his nipple in between his teeth. Sora shuddered; Riku's free hand began to rub his now hardening member. To give Sora a surprise, Riku nipped on his nipple.

"Mnnngh!" Sora cried, his head arching backwards again.

Riku reached for the lotion and moved closer to the center of the bed but Sora shook his head and moved the lotion back to where it once was.

"There's no need for that," Sora admitted. "I'm scared but…"

"But you trust me, is that it?" Riku smiled slightly when his partner nodded. "In that case…"

Riku fingers traced Sora's back then down to his sweet spot. He entered one finger inside and with a squelching sound, Riku's face turned red. "You're so wet Sora… You just clamped down hard… Look…"

The trembling boy looked down, snapping his eyes shut in embarrassment. "R-Riku, don't look!"

"It feels so tight…" Sora huskily said with Riku entering his second finger. "J-Just put it in already…"

"Impatient much?" Riku said, carrying Sora to his lap.

"N-No!" Sora abruptly commented, flinching as he felt Riku's member rubbing against him. "I-It's just… if the nurse comes in and everything t-then…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Then I'll do as you wish."

A few seconds later, Riku's cock nudged on Sora's entrance, which sent chills, up and down his spine. Without further notice, Sora's eyes widened and teared when Riku pushed himself inside. Sora moaned in pain.

"Nnngh! Riku it hurts!" Sora cried slam after slam. Riku was too focused on Sora's moaning. It was turning him on and making him harder than he already was if it was even possible.

"Sora… Lift up your body." Sora obeyed as he gasped and moaned, his whole body already limp and weak, wanting more despite the pain. "A-AH! R-Riku!"

"Lift up some more, so I can go all the w-way…" Riku groaned softly as Sora's walls started to tighten around his cock. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, clenching his fists then relaxing it as he grinded with the other boy.

"I-It hurts R-Riku…!"

Riku continued to push in and out, pleasurably listening to Sora's moaning, but he was growing impatient. As he kept slamming himself, he pushes the other boy down which caused Sora to flinch, unexpectedly hit on his sweet spot. His blue eyes widened and he let out a sexy moan.

"Riku!" Sora moaned. "O-Oh Riku…"

"I'm guessing this position is much better," Riku smirked, pulling himself out to the tip, then slamming himself back in. "A-AH!" Sora cried.

"Spread your legs Sora," Riku commanded in a low voice, licking his lips when Sora shyly exposed himself. He was dripping wet, and his whole body was twitching, especially his throbbing member, waiting to release. Sora looked at Riku straight in the eyes, wrapping his legs around Riku. Riku held him for support, resuming back to what he wanted to finish desperately.

He slammed faster, Sora grabbed unto the sheets of the bed, trying to bite his lip and refraining himself from moaning, but Riku was hitting his prostrate and it was driving him insane. "W-Wait… A-AH! S-Slowly Ri-_ah!_-ku!..."

"Don't you want to finish quickly?" Riku asked breathlessly, thrusting in and out.

"B-But… so… hard… You're so big…"

Riku continued to go faster, moaning along with Sora as he could feel himself release a little inside of the boy. Sora was dripping more than he was, his hands which was supporting Sora's waist, moved to Sora's cock and began pumping as he slammed at the same time.

"N-No!" Sora moaned. "_Aaahhh…_ R-Riku… feels so good!"

"Sora…_nngh_."

"Riku! _Ah!_ Riku!"

The creaking of the bed, their breathless pants, the sound of squelching, it was leading the two boys to overload. Sora was constantly moaning Riku's name, finding himself at his limit, and Riku as well. The two of them could feel each other with every thrust, moan, and grinding, that they were about to come together.

"Not again!" Sora cried embarrassingly, his pre-cum leaking out of his slit as Riku chuckled and pumped his hood.

"Sora…_nngh…_I… gonna… I'm… coming…"

With every thrust, Sora and Riku both shivered, Sora's walls were tightening with every thrust and Riku gave Sora a heated yet sloppy kiss. Their tongues battled, and drool dripped on the side of their lip; their whole body was sweating through the heat they gave each other. Sora couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Riku.

Sora's eyes widened. "_NO! _I'm comiiiing…"

Riku smirked, "tsk, Sora… I'm…. _hah… coming_ too…" he started to move out of Sora's to come outside until he reached down to stop.

"Come inside me Riku…" Sora moaned with determination. "C-Come inside m-"'

"Sora…"

"Riku…? _AH! A-Ahhhh…!_"

Riku gave Sora one last thrust, holding the boy to his chest while he exploded inside. Sora came as well, crying in pleasure as he limped against Riku, panting and gasping for air.

A knock came from the door. "Sora? Riku? Are you there?"

"OH SHIT!" Riku snapped back to reality, but Sora was still panting on bed, leaking on the back with Riku's seed. Turned on once more, he licked the boys nipple, gave a hard suck, which made Sora twitch and moan softly, already tired from coming.

He kissed Sora deeply then caressed his cheeks. "We have to go Sora, let's clean up."

"Hnngh…? I'm sleepy…"

"Don't go to sleep, we have period 4 next!"

"Your fault… you're so sexy… and big…" Sora was mumbling now, half asleep. "Carry me…"

"Damnit. I should have known you're gonna be like this. Hey… SORA!"

"You forgive me now right…?"

"I already forgave you before this whole—Sora? _Sora!_"

Sora grinned before falling asleep.


End file.
